Lost
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Roxie was going to show Marlon a shortcut to a beach when they were swept away... and now they're lost. Will they make it? T for a reason. Might be OOC... Six votes! w00t! AcidShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love Marlon! His speech patterns/accent are so cute! It kinda reminds me of mine…**

**Whoa! Six votes for yes! Awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I looked at her. She was so beautiful. "Roxie, are you sure of this?" I asked.

"I've been down here before, Marlon! Relax, okay?"

"'K…," I mumbled.

Roxie was showing me around the Virbank's sewers. Ew. It smelled so gross. She apparently, was showing me a shortcut to a private beach that only she knew about. Why we had to go through the sewers, who knows. Maybe to make sure no one was following us.

"C'mon Roxie, it smells like crap down here!"

"Tsk tsk… when you live with poison-types, you get used to the smell!" She grinned.

"Except, I don't!" I shot back. She just sighed.

"I'm not going to bother arguing with you, cutie." She winked. I blushed slightly. I wasn't used to these strange new feelings. I had never felt love before. It was warm and fuzzy, like nestling next to a Floatzel while napping (not in a pervy sorta way). "Besides… you'll love this place! It's extraordinary!"

Suddenly and out of nowhere, we could both hear a rumbling sound. "What was that?" Roxie just shrugged. "I have a bad feeling…" Boy, was I right! A torrent of water started washing us away.

"Hang on, Roxie!" I warned. I let out my Mantine. I jumped onto it and grabbed her. The water started carrying us away…

* * *

The next thing I felt were the lips of someone on mine. I coughed and opened my eyes. I blushed slightly. "Um… hey Roxie," I said groggily. "Where are we?" I asked.

"I-I don't know, but something seems different about it."

I stood up and looked around. I shaded my eyes with my hand. "Hmm…" The sun was bright, the ocean was deep blue and the trees looked odd, almost prehistoric. "This place is different! I like it!"

"I like it too!" she agreed. Her stomach rumbled. "Oh."

"It's all right. I can whip up something for us to eat." I looked around. "Stay here."

"Okay." She grinned. I walked off into a grove of trees.

"I don't recognise any of these trees…" I mumbled. I noticed something odd… "What's this?" It was a strange pinkish root with blue leaves. I grabbed it.

"RAWK!" it squawked. Flinching, I immediately fell over backwards. "Why did you grab my tail?" It glared with its big, white eyes. The top of its head was green while the bottom was dark red. Yellow feathers adorned its body while it had blue wing feathers.

"W-what are you?" I asked, intrigued by the strange Pokémon.

"I'm an Archeops and I have a name! It's Onyxwing. I'm male too."

"Archeops! T-that's what you are? I thought they became extinct."

"Nope," he replied. "They are others too, of course."

"Marlon!" Roxie called out. "Where are you?"

"It's okay Onyxwing, it's just Roxie. She's really nice. She wouldn't hurt a Pokémon on purpose." He looked at me cautiously. "Roxie, I'm over here! It's okay!" I called back.

"There you are!" she said happily. She looked at Onyxwing. "What's that Pokémon?"

"I'm an Archeops," he replied.

"Archeops, huh? Lenora has mentioned you guys before. I thought you were extinct. This is rockin' awesome!"

"We aren't." He narrowed his eyes. "I've seen humans before."

"Wait… what?" I blinked. "You have?"

"Do tell," Roxie sounded mystified.

"Their names are René and Émile. They fell through a hole and slid their way here. They stayed for about three days and then they left. They mated on the beach… it was gross and weird," he shuddered. "They eventually left. He flew off on a bird and she surfed on this weird blue thing with swords on its legs."

"I don't think they would want you talking about them 'mating' on the beach," I said nervously. Roxie just shrugged. "That's usually something we humans keep to ourselves." I blushed slightly. "It's taboo to us, if you know what that means."

"No… what does 'taboo' mean?" The ancient bird looked at me curiously, cocking his head.

"Basically, something that's not acceptable or something not permitted. I hope that makes sense." I shrugged.

"I see…" He looked at Roxie and then me. "Do you promise not to do that?"

I looked at Roxie, flustered and half-blushing. "Umm… yeah, we promise," I said hesitantly.

"Umm… of course," she hesitated and blushed.

He looked at us curiously, wondering why our faces were red and why we sounded embarrassed. "Okay. I have to go now. I can show you to some water, if you want."

"That would be great, thanks." I nodded. He started flapping and hovered in the air. "This way." We both started to follow him…

* * *

It took us about half an hour to get to this watering hole. The watering hole was surrounded by a large cliff with trees overhanging it. Water crashed down from a tall waterfall. Trees with several coloured flowers – red, purple, orange, yellow and pink – surrounded the whole area. Plump berries drooped richly from the trees as well. The pool of water was clear in the middle while aquatic plants grew along the edge. Sand could be seen at the bottom. I didn't detect any sharp rocks at the bottom. I also some prehistoric, yummy fish swimming at the bottom of it, little did they know I was going to eat them soon! I drooled at the sight of them.

"Look Roxie, fish!" I pointed. "They look so yummy!"

"I guess so…," she sounded grossed out.

"You don't like fish?"

"Not really… they gross me out."

"Trust me – they won't look like fish when I'm done cooking them."

"I trust your judgement," she said quietly. Her stomach growled.

"Go, Pelagius!" I threw my Samurott's pokeball onto the ground. The giant blue otter materialised. "Catch us some fish, please." He nodded and slinked into the water, killing them instantly with his seamitars. He returned with four fish, placing them on a rock. "Thank you." I rubbed his head. "You can go and get some too, if you want to."

Roxie stared at me. She looked at the fish and immediately turned away, her face becoming green. I walked up to her. "It's okay." I patted her on the back. "I'm sorry you had to see that. You might want to go away for awhile while I prepared them."

"Okay," she replied quietly.

I grabbed my pocketknife and began gutting them. I tossed the rest to Pelagius; catching and swallowing them.

I found some firewood along with two pieces of flint. I struck them together several times and eventually had a fire. I put a bigger rock on top, to act as a kind of hotplate.

"Roxie, dinner!" I called.

"Coming, Marlon!" she called back. She walked back, still looking green in the face.

"It's okay if you don't like it. I can look for something else, if you want me to."

"O-okay," she hesitated. I handed her a sharpened stick with a piece on it. "H-here goes…" She gulped. She took a bite and her face changed. "T-this is good!"

"I knew you would like it! See? It's not that bad."

"Mm-hmm!" she agreed with her mouth full.

We were soon done and found ourselves sleeping next to each other.

"Roxie… how come you kissed me earlier?"

"You weren't breathing. I'm not sure why…"

"Even experienced swimmers can drown. I had a friend that was free-diving and he drowned." I didn't feel like talking about it… "C-could we go to bed?" I changed the subject before I got too emotional.

"Okay." She yawned and closed her eyes. I smiled and wrapped her arms around her. I soon fell asleep…

* * *

**A/N: I watched the episode with Marlon in it and Professor Oak's lecture was Archeops… very weird…**

**Anyone else hungry? I should be in bed, lol!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In case you were wondering, Onyxwing appeared in another one of my fanfics, it's called Protection (no, it has nothing to do with condoms!). Émile and René aren't OCs. They are names for Looker and Prof. Juniper, respectively. **

**Anyway, I thought about basing Roxie off Penny and Marlon off Leonard (from The Big Bang Theory). I dunno why, but the two remind me of them…**

**Enough ramblings, here's chapter 2 of Lost!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oh Marlon, touch me right there…" Roxie said in her sleep. I jumped slightly. It was dawn, the usual time I wake up. I must have moved in my sleep, because my arms weren't around her.

Thunder boomed in the distance. I needed to find or create a shelter fast, or else we might get wet.

I looked at her sleeping form. Oh, how beautiful she looked. I didn't want to wake her up, but I had to. She was continuing her odd dream.

"YES! Come on!"

I had a strange idea… what if I spoke? How'd she react? "'Come on' what?" I answered.

"Touch me, you know you want to!"

I blushed slightly. Where did she want me to touch her? "'K…" I wrapped what my arms around her. I think Roxie was having a lucid dream... I didn't really want to touch her, which seemed immoral to me.

Thunder boomed again, except it was a bit closer this time.

"Marlon, you're not doing anything," she mumbled in her sleep. I gulped. I had to wake her up, there wasn't any choice.

"That's because it's going to rain soon," I answered. Her eyes immediately opened.

"Huh…?" she said groggily. "Wait, what?"

"You were having what I assume was a lucid dream. Umm… you wanted me to touch you." I grinned sheepishly. "But I chose not to, because I didn't think you wanted me to."

"Not right now. Look! We need to find a shelter!" She pointed to the curtain of rain a few miles away." She looked at me seductively. "Then maybe you can touch me."

Good God, she was amorous. I didn't feel that comfortable. "Maybe…" I got up. I reached out my hand to her and helped her up.

"Thanks." She grinned. Thunder boomed again. "Let's hurry!"

I had an idea! "I have an idea… how long can you hold your breath?"

"What the hell are you thinking about?" She blinked.

"Sometimes there are caves behind waterfalls." I pointed. "Sometimes they even form air pockets, but you have to dive underwater to find them."

"You go ahead… I'll stay here. BE SAFE!" she warned. She obviously didn't want me to end up like my best friend.

I nodded. I walked up to the water and jumped in. I took a deep breath and submerged. I opened my eyes and looked around. The fish were more wary now; they moved away every time I took a stroke.

I eventually reached the deafening roar of the waterfall. I went behind it and surfaced. I took another deep breath and felt my way around the surrounding rock. If it went deeper than my arm, it could possibly be an air pocket. Lo and behold, it felt as if my whole body could fit in a huge crack. I surfaced again and went back to it, decided to swim around it. I could see fish moving in and out of it, which indicated that it went further than I thought. "_This is good!_" I thought. I could see sunlight pouring in as well as a level surface ahead. I surfaced and took a deep breath.

I swam back to find Roxie pacing. "Roxie, it's okay!" I said calmly. "I'm fine. I found an air pocket behind the waterfall."

She sighed in relief. "Good."

"You can hold onto me if you want me to. Just tug on my arm if you're running out of air. The space is very tight too."

She nodded and stepped carefully into the water. "Ow! It's cold!"

"Jump, then." I swam backwards a little to give her some room. She hesitated and jumped in. She swam over to me and held on, wrapping her arms around my back. "Take a deep breath, as if you were doing yoga." She nodded and inhaled deeply. I did the same and I submerged into the water. I could feel her shivering. I felt bad for her. She was so fragile and skinny. We reached the waterfall and we surfaced.

"One more deep breath and we'll be there." We repeated the process. We both were fit, but only just. We surfaced again. I helped swim over to the ledge. Panting, we didn't say anything for a bout ten minutes.

"T-this is nice," she said quietly, still shivering a little. Something blocked what little sunlight that was filtering in.

"You found a shelter, good!" Onyxwing said to us, happily. "Do you need any wood for fire?" he asked.

An ancient Pokémon helping us? Curious! We both nodded. He squawked and left. Roxie still shivered. Oh God, this was an embarrassing moment. "D-do… oh God, how do I say this?" I hesitated. "Do you want to take your shirt off to let it dry? It might make you warmer…" Her face was redder than a sunset. "I won't look… I promise." I gulped. I tried my very hardest to ignore the strange signals. I turned around and pretended she wasn't there.

Despite my stomach rumbling, I decided to fall asleep. I woke up to the sound of flapping. I yawned and looked up at the hole. I wondered how long I had been asleep. The sun was blaring even more so, which indicated that was at least noon. The ancient bird's eyes were as wide as pie pans.

"Y-you guys did it-it!" he squawked.

"Huh? What?" It took me a second to realise what he was talking about. "What… no, we didn't!" I snorted. "Besides, I doubt she'd want it, we're still platonic!"

His gaze never left mine. "What is 'platonic'?"

"Basically, when two people love or like each other, but there's no 'mating' involved," I responded hesitantly. "And if you want someone to blame, it would be me. I suggested she take her shirt off because it was wet and she was cold." I daren't look at her. It sounded like she was sleeping deeply. His eyes narrowed. He grabbed some firewood with his talons and his beak, and flew through the hole.

"Thank you," I said just as he landed. "You're a great Pokémon." He squawked happily.

"I have to go now. I will be back if you need anything else."

"Okay. That'd be great, thanks." I nodded. The dinosaur squawked and slipped back out of the hole. I stared out the hole. The clouds from earlier were starting to roll in. Lightning cracked outside. My stomach rumbled and my mouth was dry. I didn't feel like moving, but I forced myself to anyway. I looked around the cave and found two pieces of flint.

As I was going back, something caught my eye. It looked like a painting of some sort. I gasped. This wasn't the work of any humans, but possibly some kind of Pokémon. They were in the shape of an Archeops's claws. I couldn't tell what the painting was about. As soon as Onyxwing came back, I was definitely going to ask him what that meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel like writing – and I have no idea why. Maybe because I miss it? I've been a bit preoccupied lately.**

**FYI, if Roxie and Marlon hadn't gotten their names so early, they'd be Helena and Sean, respectively; though I might use it as their middle names. **

* * *

Chapter 3

I was noticing Roxie's shirt was almost dry, though it was damp in a few spots. I blushed at the thought of her being almost naked. I needed to find a way out, without getting any of the wood wet. "Go, Adrian!" I grabbed my Swanna's pokeball. The beautiful swan grunted quietly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please help me get through that hole, if you can."

Adrian shook his head. "Okay. I can try, Marlon, but no guarantees. You're too heavy for me. Don't you have –" he was about to ask when thunder boomed outside. Adrian shuddered. Rain started dripping in through the hole.

"Never mind…. Can you keep Roxie warm, please?" I smiled. He honked quietly and nestled on top of Roxie. I looked over to see that she was waking up. She yawned widely and noticed the big white bird on top of her. I turned around to pretend I wasn't paying attention.

I made sure that the wood was very far away from the hole. I struck the pieces of flint together several times before I finally got a fire going. I suddenly felt someone touching me. "Hey Roxie," I stated nonchalantly. My face turned hot when I realised that she still wasn't wearing her shirt. "Um… so you're not wearing your shirt?" I asked, blushing profusely. I pretended that she had a shirt on, but it was a bit hard to do.

"So?" she sneered.

She started to massage my shoulders. I shuddered. "O-o-okay Roxie… Wow that feels good." I stopped blushing and started to relax a bit. Despite her hands being thin and bony and her fingers rough and callous, they actually felt nice against my aching shoulders. This wasn't a normal massage; this was very deep massage, one of which I would get at a Thai massage place. "Roxie, where did you learn to do this?" I asked.

"Probably from playing the guitar for fifteen years," she replied. "It takes delicate but strong hands."

"You've been playing since you were three?"

"Yep!" she replied happily.

She kept it up for about thirty minutes before her hands started getting tired.

"Roxie, that felt amazing. Thank you!" I grinned. My stomach rumbled. "Oh." I looked around. Rain still dripped through the hole. The fire was starting to die down as well. I wondered maybe if I could find something else to burn for the fire. I turned around to look at Roxie, who had put her shirt back on. Her stomach rumbled too.

"I'm hungry… but I want something other than fish."

"Okay. Maybe we can explore the cave and find an exit?" I suggested.

"It looks pretty dark back there. I have an idea." She reached for one of her pokeballs and tossed it. "Go, Corvina!" The giant, purple, fierce scorpion materialised. I blinked. What was she planning? "Use Flash, please." The scorpion nodded and its claws on its front arms began to glow.

"Adrian, keep watch!" I called. The swan honked.

We lurched through the cave. It was wet, cold and dank. It was dark too, but we could see a few feet ahead thanks to Corvina. Rain dripped through some holes, landing on top of our heads. I loved the rain, but this one was cold and wet. Our stomachs rumbled for about forty-five minutes, but we eventually lost our appetite.

"Hey Roxie…" I broke the silence.

"Yeah?" She looked at me.

"Oh, nothing…" I wasn't sure what to say. "Um… how do I say this… how come you wear such loose-fitting clothing?"

She blushed slightly, surprised. "I guess 'cause of my figure, or 'cause of my umm… chest. They're so… small," she hesitated.

I sighed, shrugging. My face turned hot again. "I think they're fine. Seriously? Take a look at Skyla. No offence to her, but she looks like a slut." I gagged. "She has an awful body-to-clothes ratio, but you don't."

"Marlon, _wow_ that was really blunt." I could see the whites of her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I've had to get that off my chest for a long time, ever since I first saw her."

"But yeah… I agree with you there."

I heard the sound of wind. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes! It sounds like wind!" She nodded. "Let's keep going!" We both looked at each other and ran. It eventually led us outside, where it was not raining one bit. The sun was half-way through the sky by now. It was going to be dark in about five hours. Roxie gasped and pointed. "Look! What's that?"

I shaded my eyes and focused on what she was looking at. It looked like a huge group of several different Pokémon, including species I had never seen before. There were Deerling, Sawsbuck, Zebstrika, Blitzle, Staraptor, Swanna, Ampharos, Eevee and its evolutions, Emolga, Drilbur, Sigilyph, Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig, Pidove, Tranquill, Ducklett, and many more. There were even Archen and Archeops!

"There's a huge group of Pokémon!" I said. "I don't think I've ever seen this many!"

"This must be a place no one knows about."

"I'm thinking the same thing. I think maybe we should keep it a secret. Let's look for something to eat and then go back. I'd hate to disturb all of these Pokémon."

"Yeah, me too," she agreed. "This is such a beautiful place. I hope it doesn't belong to anyone."

"Well, you can own it by just looking at it." I nodded. "Like taking a mental photograph of this place. Keep it in your heart."

"That's very wise," she stated. "Did you think of that yourself?"

"Of course… It's something I learned from experience."

"Wow!" Her eyes glowed. Her stomach rumbled. "Let's get something to eat."

"Yeah… good idea."

* * *

**A/N: Lol so two votes for no? Hmm…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We gathered several berries as well as apples. "I think that's plenty." I looked at her.

I looked at the Pokémon in the background. Something didn't look right. There was a large, bipedal feline Pokémon. It was mostly orange with red stripes with white things around its legs, like cotton. Its yellow eyes glowered at the other Pokémon. Its long, brown tail with red, wagged impatiently. "Pokémon!" its voice boomed. "It is time!"

"What's going on?" she asked, whispering. "Is this one of those sacrifices mentioned in old literature?"

"What?" I blinked.

"When I was a child, I would read books in the Nacrene Museum and one of the books was called _Mythologies of Unova_. This one section of it detailed about the sacrifice of one Pokémon every 100 years..." She stared into my eyes. "Marlon... I also read that humans are killed if that Pokémon, Landorus, if they're caught. Marlon, we need to get the hell out of here!"

My eyes widened. I grabbed her hand and started running, back into the cave. We made it without being seen, as far as I knew. We hid behind a rock.

After panting for about five minutes, I spoke up. "Roxie, tell me more."

"This book... the man never finishes it. The last page finishes mid-sentence. It said '...they are now cutting the head-' and that's it. It still haunts me to this very day. I have always assumed Landorus killed him because he was caught. The other man that was with him was killed too. We must not tell anyone what we just saw..."

I gulped. I could feel bile rising from my throat. "Does the man say why they do this?"

"To appease Landorus. You see, Landorus is a god to the Pokémon and ancient humans, which are known as Mayans. Apparently, humans stopped sacrificing themselves to him and he started choosing Pokémon for that very reason. The reason the Mayans stopped is because of early European explorers came and took their land. The Mayans had to fight off diseases, such as smallpox as well as Europeans. They couldn't afford to sacrifice anyone, because they needed as many warriors as possible." Her eyes looked empty and hollow, lifeless and her face was as pale as the full moon. "Marlon... we got to stop them! This is the twenty-first century, not the sixteenth!"

I nodded. "Dammit Roxie, that's quite the story. Let's go, no matter what. Let's think of a strategy first. I have a Pokémon that isn't a water-type." She cocked her head curiously. "You see, my dad was practising for a shooting competition when accidentally shot her." I reached into my belt and tossed the pokeball. "Go, Wind." The large, light and dark grey dove materialised. She was larger than most Unfezants. Though she only had one leg, she could hobble just fine. Her trusting, gold eyes looked into mine.

"She only has one leg!" Roxie exclaimed.

"Yes. The nurses had to amputate it. She's lucky, really. I was amazed she survived. Anyway, she could probably carry you – you're lighter than I am."

"Okay. I could try it. I used to fly on my dad's Braviary." She nodded. "Are you up to it, Wind?" she asked the Unfezant calmly.

"I'll try," Wind replied. Roxie walked up to her and hopped onto her back. She was able to balance despite the extra weight. "You're lighter than Marlon."

"That's good." I nodded. "I have an idea. We both go and distract Landorus. Wind, can you send a signal to Adrian?"

"Of course," Wind cooed. She started cooing rather loudly, echoing through the cave. I hope that Landorus didn't hear her, or we'd be screwed. I heard distant flapping.

"Sounds like he's coming," I said while staring off into the darkness. Despite the cave being dark, I knew that Swanna migrated even at night. A bright, blue speck appeared in the distance. I smirked, because I knew it was Adrian. The speck eventually got bigger and bigger until Adrian landed in front of us. "I'm glad you're here. Look… we need you."

"Wind told me." He looked at her.

"Okay… shall we go now?" I asked.

"Yes… let's go," Roxie agreed.

* * *

**A/N: FYI, some of this was written on my Nook - hope there aren't any typos. :|  
**

**And I wasn't sure what to call prehistoric Unovans, so I just call them Mayans. If you have any better names, don't be afraid to tell me.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wait… I have an even better idea."

"What's that?" Roxie asked. I pointed to the pond below us. "I can ride on Pelagius using Aqua Jet and Dive."

"I would appreciate that," Adrian squawked, struggling to speak.

"Adrian, distract Landorus; Roxie, try and save that Pokemon down there." I reached for Tyne's pokeball instead. "Go, Tyne, my ace!" I called. The dark blue and grey kite-like fish materialised. He was my stromgest Pokemon. I jumped off Adrian and landed on top off him. "Go!" I commanded. The two birds flew off. "Tyne, let's go fight Landorus." I pointed.

Wind flew past Landorus while Roxie grabbed the Pokemon, an Archen, that was going to be killed. I decided to distract the giant feline. "Oi, Landorus!"

The beast looked up at me, claws unsheathed. "A human! Maybe he would love to be slaughtered instead?" Saliva dripped off his fangs. The hair on my neck raised.

"If you defeat me, you can."

"Marlon, no!" Roxie shouted. I looked at her and shook my head. She looked at me worringly.

"Gladly." The beast smirked. "Thundurus, Tornadus!" he roared. Out of nowhere came a large, green and purple bird and a dark blue and light blue snake with arms. Both had white around their faces and long tails. All three of the beasts floated up to me.

"_Son of a bitch… Let's see, they're all flying types, so they're weak to ice and electric, but Landorus is part ground, if I'm not mistaken. But! They can't go underwater like Tyne can._"

Suddenly, the sky turned dark, except there weren't any clouds. A strange, ring-shaped pattern formed on the ground. It was a solar eclipse!

"A solar eclipse! This may describe their behaviour!" Roxie warned. I nodded.

"Tyne, use Dive," I whispered. The manta ray immediately descended. I grabbed a hold of his antenna. We landed in the water with a mighty crash. I let go of him and swam up to the surface.

"Coward!" Landorus roared.

"Oh yeah? You can't swim – you're weak against water," I spat. "And I am a water-type gym leader, Landorus." I smirked. "Go, everyone!" My other Pokémon materialised into their familiar forms – a male Jellicent, Jacob; a female Carracosta, Carrie; a female Walrein, Winter and of course, Pelagius.

"How come you have seven?" Roxie asked.

"Because, technically, I don't own Wind, she's my father's. My seventh pokeball never got sent to René's lab." I smirked.

"Right, let's get this show on the road!" Roxie grabbed some pokeballs from her belt. She had sent all six of hers out. She had a Scolipede, Toxicroak, Garbodor, Crobat, Drapion and Amoongus.

"_Careful, Roxie, most of yours are weak against ground-types…_" I thought. "Everyone, attack!" I commanded. I swam to the shore while Wind flew to the ground and let Roxie and the Archen off. Several Pokémon surrounded us, but they looked like they were no threat.

"We want to help," said a Deerling. I nodded. Several wild Pokémon began to help, but they fainted. The next thing I knew, I felt dizzy and weak. I had collapsed into the ground.

* * *

"Ugh…" I moaned. "W-where am I?" I opened my eyes to see that I was tied up and the three beasts were very close, watching us. Our Pokémon appeared to be tied up as well. I looked over to see that Roxie was tied up, except her shirt had been shredded. I blushed and looked at myself, noticing that I was covered in scrapes. I can taste blood in my mouth and down my throat. There was some spit below me. I felt my stomach curl and my heart began to pound. "_We're going to be slaughtered, and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have talked Roxie into doing this._" The beasts appeared to be sleeping, but listening. "_Maybe I can break my way out._"

Years of swimming all came down to this. Grunting and straining, I was able to break free – the ropes snapping like hair. I quietly walked over to Roxie and untied the ropes. Her eyes opened and I put my finger over my mouth. She nodded. She appeared to be very weak. She collapsed before she could even walk. I decided to pick her up and carry her on my back. I decided to walk as far as possible before saying anything. I grabbed the pokeballs from our belts and returned all of our Pokémon.

I walked to a small room, one that I knew the beasts wouldn't be able to fit in. I set Roxie down. "Roxie… Roxie…" I shook her.

She opened her eyes and spoke very weakly. "Marlon… Where are we?"

"We appear to be in a cave. The beasts somehow tied us up. I was able to escape and –"

"Marlon, I don't feel that great."

"Like you need to throw up?"

"Y-yes."

"Breathe in deeply, stay calm and try not to think about it," I said calmly. She started breathing in deeply. ""Good, now keep that up. I'm going to keep watch for a while." I stared outside the hole. I needed some food or if not, some water for her. "It's too risky…" I noticed a large rock next to me. For the time being, I decided to push it up against the hole. I made sure that it wasn't too big, or there wouldn't be any airflow. However, the room appeared to be bigger than I thought. I wondered if there was a way out from here.

I decided to breathe shallowly, so maybe the beasts wouldn't hear me breathing.

The taste of blood in my mouth was starting to get to me. I tried spitting, but it didn't work, it was just dehydrating me more. I could hear Roxie breathing.

"Find them!" I heard a voice.

I crept up to her and put my hand around her mouth. "Shhh…" I whispered. Both our hearts were pounding.

"Look over there! Comb every square inch! They have to be somewhere!" Landorus roared. I could hear his paws stomping on the ground. The sound of his feet disappeared.

We held our breaths, just in case. I took my hand off her mouth and we both sighed in relief.

"Marlon, your hand tastes like blood! Please don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay. I promise." I nodded. "Okay, there's got to be a way out of here without drawing the attention of the beasts."

"Right… let's think. A lot of this cave is made out of dirt," she noted.

"You're right… I have at least two that can use Dig." I grabbed Carrie and Pelagius's pokeballs. "Go – Dig forward, please!" I tossed the pokeballs. The two Pokémon immediately began to start digging. "Help us find a way out, please." I picked up Roxie and put her on my back.

I must have walked for an hour before we reached the outside.

However, there were the beasts, staring at us.

"Shit," I spat.

I had to think of a strategy, and fast…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Suddenly, an Archeops flew in front of us. "Onyxwing?" I blinked.

"Yes… I want you to use me in a battle!" The ancient bird turned his head towards me, smirking.

"O-okay," I replied, taken aback. "Okay. All three of you can battle them, one at a time, then!" The six Pokémon moved into position. Onyxwing was in the middle while Pelagius and Carrie stayed back. Landorus moved towards the middle while Thundurus and Tornadus stayed back. I carefully set Roxie down. She appeared to be asleep.

"All right, Onyxwing, use Dragon Claw!" His claws glowed blue; however, they started glowing black instead. "Nice, Shadow Claw." I smirked. A shadowy aura enveloped his claws. He slashed Landorus right in the face, causing him to flinch. Landorus quickly recovered and stones began to form around it.

I knew it was Stone Edge, a move I had seen many times before, in gym battles. "Quick, use Dragon Tail to hit the rocks!" The rocks flew towards him but he used Dragon Tail just in time. The rocks flew back towards Landorus, pelting its face with them. Blood formed in several spots on its face. "Now, Aqua Tail!" He turned around and water streamed from his tail.

Landorus tried to avoid the attack, but Onyxwing was too fast. The beast fainted from the attack. Onyxwing squawked in triumph. He turned around and walked back towards me.

"Onyxwing, that was amazing! Do you want to take a break?"

"Thank you. That would be nice." He nodded.

"Okay. I will send out Carrie now." Carrie stepped out in front of me while Tornadus took Landorus's place.

"Good job defeating out master," Tornadus squawked. "But I doubt you can defeat me."

"We'll see about that. You can go first." I smirked. The green bird flew up and grabbed Carrie. "Use Scald!" I called out. She opened her mouth and blasted hot water at the bird. The bird let go and Carrie landed on her feet. "Now, Rock Polish!"

She slammed her fists together and her shell began to glow dark blue. The bird stared at her curiously. His wings began to glow blue and started flapping quickly. It must be Hurricane!

"Quick, use Smack Down!" A huge rock formed in front of her. She picked it up and tossed it, causing the bird to fall to the ground. "Now, Aqua Jet, since it's on the ground!" Carrie jumped up and water formed around her. The bird flew up, dodging her attack. "Follow it! Use Attract!" Hearts formed around her. She flung the hearts at the bird. She was too fast; the bird couldn't avoid it. She was able to slam into it, causing it to faint.

"I want to keep going!" she said.

"Hey!" Pelagius growled.

"Okay – I'll let you go now, Pelagius." She stepped backwards and Pelagius took her place.

"You have done well, human," Thundurus sneered. Sparks formed on its body. I knew it was an electric-type, but I wasn't sure what to do. Pelagius stood up, drawing his seamitars, roaring. "I doubt you'll defeat me!"

He spun his seamitars around. "We'll see about that. Pelagius, Razor Shell!" His seamitars began to glow light blue. Thundurus began to glow light blue. It was Wild Charge. "Quick, use Dig and fill it with water!" He quickly sheathed his seamitars and quickly dug a hole. Water began to fill the hole.

"Coward!" the flying snake jeered.

"_No. _We have an advantage!" I snapped. The snake stared at me, looking at me funny, as if he was confused by my sudden change in attitude. "Pelagius, use Double Team while using Aqua Jet!" Pelagius created copies of himself. All twenty copies used Aqua Jet against the flying snake. However, Thundurus used Wild Charge just in the nick of time.

This caused Pelagius to fall to the ground. "Dammit!" I spat. Something amazing happened, though, his ability was activated. A light blue aura formed around him.

"What?" The snake snapped. "Why is it still alive?"

"Didn't you notice? He has a Focus Sash on him!" I chuckled, looking at the red bandana tied around his neck. "And now that his ability is activated, you might as well give up!"

Pelagius roared and withdrew his seamitars again.

"Razor Shell!" I commanded. His seamitars glowed light blue. Instead of jumping up towards it, he decided to throw them. The two seamitars hit the flying snake. The snake was knocked to the ground. "Finish it!" Water surrounded him, flying into Thundurus. The flying snake fainted.

"H-how, human?" Landorus stared at me intently.

"Because I am a gym leader, and the name's Marlon. Since I've defeated you, do you promise to stop slaughtering innocent Pokémon and to leave us alone?"

"Yes." Landorus nodded. "Thundurus, Tornadus, let's go." The three beasts floated up and disappeared within some clouds.

"We did it!" Pelagius cheered.

"Yes!" Carrie said happily.

"All right!" Onyxwing grinned.

I turned my attentions to Roxie. She looked very weak. Her face was pale.

"Onyxwing, do you know where we can find some food?" I asked.

"Of course. Follow me." He ascended. I picked up Roxie and carried her. I returned Carrie and Pelagius into their pokeballs. "Come on," he urged. He started flying slowly. He knew that I too, was getting tired. My legs felt like bricks and my eyes felt droopy, but I pressed on.

It didn't take us very long to find a large grove of apple trees. There was a small pond with fish in it. My stomach immediately growled. Panting, I set her down. "Roxie." I patted her face.

"H-huh…?" she moaned.

"Roxie, I'm going to get you something to eat."

"Okay…," she said weakly. Her stomach growled too. I picked an apple off one of the trees. I took my pocketknife and cut it into fourths, removing the core.

"Here," I said while handing her a slice. She almost bit my hand. "Hey! Careful!" She ate the slice hungrily. I handed her some more slices. She ate them all. It barely looked like she chewed on them!

She quickly regained her strength and ended up eating four apples. I was able to eat five apples. We were so full that we could barely move. We took a nap, falling asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up. I snuck off to go to the bathroom. When I came back, I noticed that Roxie had stuck her feet in the water. She turned around, looking at me and then blushing.

"Hey… where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, nowhere," I lied.

"Okay," she replied, shrugging it off. "I kind of want to take a bath, but I don't want you to see me naked." She blushed. "Nor do we have any soap."

"I won't look. I'll look for some wood to make a fire and a shelter. Come and look for me when you're done. And don't worry about not having any soap, it's not like there's anyone else out here."

"Okay." She nodded.

I walked off. "Let's see… I think there was some wood right next to where –" I stopped mid-step when I noticed a Beartic. "_Oh crap, did I… pee in its territory?_" Sweat formed on the back of my neck. It stopped sniffing and looked up at me.

A growl rose in its throat. "What are you? What are you doing here?"it asked, baring its fangs.

"You don't want to mess with me…" I said with a sly look on my face. "I defeated the three beasts."

"Y-you… you have gained my respect." The Beartic bowed. "Just what are you?"

"I'm a human… _Homo sapiens._ The name is Marlon. I'm a Pokémon trainer, a gym leader to be more specific."

"In our native tongue, we are called _albus ursus cum glacies barba. _My name is Icetooth. I have never seen humans before. What are you?"

"It's hard to explain, really… we're the most dominate species on the planet. We use tools, such as pokeballs." I reached for Wind's pokeball. I let her out. The large dove materialised. She rubbed her head against me. "We have special technologies too. See?" I pointed to where her missing leg would be. "Technology saved Wind's life."

Icetooth stared at her funny. "What happened?"

"Another one of our tools, a gun, hurt her. Guns can shoot these things called bullets. Hunting is banned by use of guns, but shooting targets is perfectly acceptable, as long as the targets are not alive. My dad accidentally shot her when he was shooting some flying targets called clay pigeons. Certain people, such as a police officer can use them, especially in self-defence."

"W-what do they look like?"

I sat down and started drawing in the sand. Icetooth sat down on his rump, cocking his head. "This is the handle…" I drew a half-oval shape. "This is the barrel…" I drew a longer, stick shape. "And this is the trigger." I drew a half-circle. "Sorry, it's not that great… but that's basically what it looks like."

"What else?" The polar bear seemed to be curious.

"Humans love art, and we love to create it, kinda like what I did in the sand. We have languages, culture and religions… science, mathematics, history, geography… oh, how I could go on. Maybe if you came with me… I could show you?"

The bear looked at me, confusedly. "O-okay."

"I won't catch you yet, just in case you change your mind." I stood up and rubbed Wind's head. "Oh yes, I am not alone. I have a friend with me… her name is Roxie. I bet she's looking for me. I should go back and look for her. You're free to come along, if you'd like."

"Sure," Icetooth replied hesitantly.

* * *

I came back to find Roxie still in the water, but asleep and still naked. Blushing, I fainted…

* * *

**A/N: Err… yeah, probably should not have let him defeat the Kami trio so quickly and easily – but he is the last gym leader in the games, though…**

**Or could be a new plot? Hmm ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ah yes – forgot to mention that **_**ursus albus cum glacies barba **_**means **_**white bear with ice beard**_** in Latin – whoopsies!**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Third-person's POV**

"That human must be destroyed!" Landorus bellowed. ""Why did you let him defeat you?"

"His eyes… t-they reminded me of Giovanni's…" Thundurus uttered.

"That is utter Buffalon dung and you know it!" The feline narrowed his eyes.

"Lord Landorus… I agree… his eyes were different and that's why I wanted him to defeat me. I didn't want to hurt his Pokémon. This is ridiculous," Tornadus squawked. "He's a human and we're Pokémon."

"And your point being?" Landorus's eyes turned to slits.

"He could possibly kill us…," Tornadus hesitated.

"I don't care, now you do it, or I will kill you!" he roared. The two Pokémon flew off…

* * *

**Marlon's POV**

I felt a pat on the cheek. I swung my hands in defence, not realising it was her. "Stop!" I moaned, opening my eyes. "Oh hey Roxie…" I blushed profusely.

"Sorry… I accidentally fell asleep in the water. I guess you saw."

"Umm… yes." My stomach felt like a pit. "Look… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Marlon… You didn't know." Her face looked apologetic, as if she wasn't angry. "…Marlon, maybe we should take it a step further?"

"Umm… wow okay." I wasn't sure what to say. "I thought we agreed to six months before we do the nasty. It's only been two months." Sweat began to form on my neck.

Roxie was silent for a minute. "Okay," she agreed. "But if you change your mind…" She winked.

I blushed again while gulping. I felt my chest; my heart was beating faster than it should. My breathing became quicker.

"Marlon…?" She cocked her head. "Are you okay? Marlon, calm down! We won't go to the next step if it means you're going to panic!"

"Dammit Roxie…" I wheezed. "I have asthma, remember?"

"Oh!" she gasped. She grabbed an emergency inhaler from her pocket. "I-I happened to have this…" I swiped it from her and instantly put it in my mouth, pushing the button. I began to breathe normally.

"R-Roxie, thank you. You saved my life. How did you happen to have it?"

"It's no biggie. I always keep one, just in case."

"Um yeah… try not to mention _sex _again. I think it's what triggered my attack."

"So…"

"And no… I have never done anything bad, except one time I smoked a cigarette, but that was for my Halloween costume. I threw up afterwards."

"What? What on God's green earth told you to do that?"

"The best friend that I told you about…"

"C-can you tell me what happened? Sorry if I'm being insensitive…"

"No, it's fine. I think it's about time. I haven't been telling the truth, because it was so shocking to me. You see, my friend died from 'the bends', or decompression sickness."

* * *

**Flashback**

I was keeping watch over the boat to make sure the currents didn't cause it to drift away. "I hope he's okay." I looked down at the water. "He sure has been down there for a while. Hopefully I don't have to go down there myself and get him." I looked out towards the horizon. Dark clouds started to form. He needed to hurry up. We were so far out at sea; so it would be bad if a storm started to form. There wasn't any cell phone reception either.

I looked back over when I heard the sound of bubbles popping. He had a pained look on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He appeared to be struggling to get into the boat. I immediately moved over, reaching for him. I was able to pull him into the boat. I took his SCUBA tank and mask off for him. He let out the most blood-curdling scream I had ever heard. In addition, this is from a man that tolerates pain very well. He was somehow able to get up and lean over the boat.

I squinted my eyes shut and plugged my ears. I didn't want to get sick too.

Something wasn't right, though. I opened my eyes and saw that he was unconscious. I immediately went over to the anchor and pulled it in. I was panicking; I wasn't sure what to do. I don't know why I hadn't thought about pulling in the anchor before. I grabbed him and laid him down.

I put my ear up to his chest. His heart wasn't beating.

My face turned pale. I started performing CPR. I was at it for about twenty minutes. He finally opened his eyes.

"G-goodbye… Marlon…" He looked at me. He took his last breath. I saw the life escape his eyes.

He was dead.

I shuddered and fell over backwards, throwing up.

"O-okay… remain c-calm… N-now what could have happened? Think, Marlon, think… He was down there for a long time… m-maybe he had… the bends?" I shuddered. I shakily got up and started the motor on the boat. It was going to take at least an hour to get back to the shore.

* * *

**A week later**

I had finally found out what caused his death. The doctors told me that he had an infarction, but the main cause was because there he was possibly having a seizure and panicked, not allowing him to have enough time to ascend slowly.

I sighed. I had a nagging feeling that he was still out there somewhere, watching over me.

* * *

**Present**

"Marlon… t-that's awful."

I cried. "Y-yes. I know."

"What exactly was your friend doing and what was his name?"

"Oh. Where are my manners? His name was Donald. He was a seismologist. He was putting a seismograph at the bottom of the ocean. There's a fault line just outside of Undella Town. There had been frequent earthquakes in the area, which raises the question that a major earthquake may happen."

"Wow… that's interesting."

"Yeah… I know. He was remarkable. He was almost like a savant. You ask what the square root of 5000 and he would know it."

"It's 70.710," she said cockily. "I know, because I'm a math whiz too."

"That's impressive." I grinned. I started to yawn. "I'm tired…"

"Me too. Want to take a nap?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." I nodded. I lied down. She nestled next to me and we both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roxie was sound asleep when I woke back up. My stomach rumbled. I needed something other than carbohydrates. "Oh." I sighed and looked at the sleeping girl. I got up, but as I was about to walk away, she woke up. "Hi Roxie." Her stomach rumbled too. "You want something to eat?"

"Hey. Yeah, sure thing," she replied groggily. She made the kind of groggily sound that people make after they went through a surgery. I knew something was wrong. We needed to get out of here soon, I'm sure people thought we were dead. Then she said something I never thought she would – "Can you teach me how to spearfish?"

"Wait… what?" It took me several seconds to realise what she was talking about, "Um… why?"

"Look how pale and weak I am!"

"You are already pale."

"_Touché_, you son-of-a-bitch."

"Anyway, I'll show you what to do. Technically, it's banned, but I read you can spearfish if you're stranded."

She closed both eyes, and opened one. "Hmm."

"What?"

"I'm preparing myself. I don't like fish. They're slimy and gross. Plus, they're too bony. I had to pick about ten bones last time I ate fish." She crossed her arms. "I hope my intestines don't rip apart!"

"I'm sure your intestines will be fine."

She narrowed her eyes. "There was an author that died from swallowing a toothpick!"

"Yes. I know. I know what author you're talking about. By the way, humans can digest bone. I read it in one of your history books. Humans can't digest wood."

"Fiiine…" she sighed, unfolding her arms. "Go on."

"Okay. Take your time. I'll be over here, sharpening sticks." I walked over to some trees and grabbed some sticks, sitting down. I took out my pocketknife and started sharpening the stick down to a very fine point. It was only a few millimetres thick. I proceeded to the next stick until a familiar face appeared.

"Marlon!" the voice squawked. I looked around. "Up here, silly human," he said with a hint of humour. I looked into the tree.

"Oh! Hey, Onyxwing."

"What are you doing?" he asked, showing some of his teeth.

"Making spears for fishing."

"I would to be able to fish, but it would hurt me, for obvious reasons."

"Maybe there's a way to get over the pain and allow you to fish." I wondered. "Wait… how come you can learn Aqua Tail if you're weak against water type attacks?"

"Hmm… I don't know. You have a point there." He scratched his head. "Anyway, what do fish taste like?"

"Well, I guess if you've eaten a rat, it's kind of like that, but fish are slimy and scaly. Their taste varies, depending on what kind of fish it is. Some are mild, like cod and catfish while some are pungent like anchovies. Personally, I love sturgeon – its flavour is well-rounded." I had finished sharpening the spears.

"I've eaten rats before and I've seen dead fish on the beach before, but I hadn't had the heart to try one."

"Well, that isn't fresh. You want fresh fish. It's really good. Moreover, that would be sushi, but I doubt it would matter to you, since you're not a human. Cooking stuff actually helps digest things quicker. Raw fish is called sushi, which I typically don't mind, but I swear I have a tapeworm because of it..."

"We tend to not get very many parasites. At least not very often," he squawked. "When Archeops are sick, they can't clean themselves off and they get lice. Their mates will preen their feathers for them."

"Marlon!" Roxie called. "Are you done?"

"Yeah! I'm coming!" I called back. "Come on. You can watch if you want to." I stood up. I heard the leaves shaking behind me. A familiar, white icy face popped out of the bushes. "Hey Icetooth." Onyxwing squawked quietly, as if he was scared.

"I thought I would watch how you fish," he stated.

"You can teach Onyxwing, if you want to." I pointed to the scared Archeops. "He wants to learn." I started to walk. The two Pokémon walked next to me. I pointed the sharpened sticks away from me, so I wouldn't trip and skewer myself or anyone else for that matter. I didn't need to be reminded of what happened when I spear fished one time.

"Hey Marlon!" she said while waving. She was sitting near the water, with her legs in it. "There you are." She got up and looked at me. "Who's that?" She pointed to the Beartic.

"I am Icetooth," he replied, growling. He started sniffing the air. His eyes widened. Uh-oh. I knew that wasn't a good sign. He walked up to her and sniffed her. She began to sweat. He growled slightly. "She smells like a potential mate…" He sat down and sniffed lower.

I blushed slightly. "I guess so."

"Um yes… you don't need to sniff my crotch," she said hesitantly, blushing. He stopped and stood up.

"I'm sorry, that's what we do."

"Well, it's weird." Her face turned brighter.

He flipped around and turned his attention to Onyxwing. "So, you want to learn how to fish, hmm? And how do you expect to get through this without injuring yourself?"

The Archeops gulped slightly. "Um… I'll tolerate it?"

"Hmm," the white bear grumbled.

"I have an idea," I spoke up. "You guys go over there, and together we can scare the fish to the respective sides."

"The human has a point," Icetooth agreed. He walked off and Onyxwing followed him. I turned my attentions to Roxie.

"Okay. First, what you want to do is stand very still. If you have some food to throw in the water, that always helps to attract them. Sadly, we don't really have anything."

"What about berries?"

"Wait! You're right. Let's get some." I nodded.

We gathered several berries. When we got back, I noticed the two Pokémon sleeping. They must have caught quite a few fish. I then noticed several burns on Onyxwing.

"Ouch," I whispered. "Look at poor Onyxwing."

"Ohh ouch… that must hurt." She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a super potion. "Onyxwing." She carefully walked up to him. He opened his eyes. He didn't even more. "I have something for those burns." She showed him the potion. He nodded weakly. "It might sting a little." She knelt down beside him and started spraying him.

"Ow," he squawked weakly. "What is that?"

"It's called a super potion. I always carry one around, just in case."

"Oh… well, I feel better." He looked at her with innocent eyes.

"That's good." She nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!" She smiled. She walked back over. "Okay."

"Right, so…" I said while grabbing a piece off a berry. I tossed it into the water. "Wait a few minutes, they should come." A few minutes later, some fish started to nibble on the pieces of berry. I quietly stalked towards them, reading the sharpened stick. I knew that the water bent the light; from practice, I judged where they might be.

Thunder crashed in the distance, causing me to lose focus for a second. I quickly jabbed the fish. It writhed around, but eventually stopped when it died.

"And that's how you do that." I turned around, but she wasn't there. "Huh?" She must have run off. I sighed. She was a difficult person. I sighed and stared at the dead fish. "It's a trout…" I mumbled aloud, without thinking.

Thunder boomed again.

I needed to find a shelter soon.

"Roxie!" I called out. "Where are you?" I looked around. I began picking up sticks for firewood. "We need to find a shelter soon!" I was tempted to eat the fish raw. It was worth it. It smelled really good. I took a bite of it. "Mm…" I ate it until most of the bones were left. I tossed it aside. I didn't care if I got sick.

I gathered more sticks while looking for her, until something wet touched me. It was starting to rain. The wind picked up.

There before me was Thundurus and Tornadus…

* * *

**A/N: Author that died from accidentally swallowing a toothpick: Sherwood Anderson.**

**Oh yes. Rock types getting burned from water is kinda one of my headcannons...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Tornadus, Thundurus? What are you doing here?" I asked. I could barely make out their forms in the heavy rain. Yet, I was able to hear them…

"Our master wanted us to kill you… but listen. We have an idea," Thundurus spoke.

"We want you to fake your death…" Tornadus squawked.

"Wait… huh?" I blinked.

"Marlon!" I heard the drowned out voice of Roxie.

"Over here!" I called out. She eventually found me. "If you have something like that to discuss with me, you do it with Roxie as well."

"Right… we want you to fake your death," Tornadus said. Roxie grunted. "Our master wants us to kill you, but we don't want to." I shuddered slightly. "I'm sorry, but we're not sure what to do." The rain started to go away. "We used the rain as a distraction." The rain completely disappeared. Clouds moved away and the sun shined. I could see them more clearly.

"Roxie… remember we're going to be in a movie soon?" I looked at her.

"Yes! I see what you're getting at!"

"Exactly! We _act _it out… and you pretend to be depressed. Now's our chance to practice before we do our movie. Now, pretend I'm dead."

She winked. "Oh, Marlon's dead!" she cried melodramatically. Tears began to fill her eyes.

Damn, she was good! I clapped. "Excellent." She grinned and bowed. I turned my attention to the two beasts. "What should I do?"

"You go jump off a cliff while at the last minute, you let out one of your Pokémon." Thundurus looked at me.

"Perfect, Jacob knows Acid Armour." I nodded. "And I can hold my breath underwater for a minute." I looked at Roxie. "You up for this?"

She nodded and formed her hand in a fist. Some bushes shook. We turned around and noticed two familiar faces. It was Onyxwing and Icetooth.

"We heard the whole thing," Onyxwing squawked. "And we thought we'd help make your faked death more whatever the word is…"

"Realistic?" I questioned. "Let's just say that. I can't think of the word either." I looked at Thundurus and Tornadus. "Where is this cliff?"

"It's not too far from here. We'll show you." Tornadus pointed with his wing. I nodded and began following them.

"So I have an idea... when we get closer, you stay behind and hide. When it gets closer to for me to jump, you run and screaming my name and then cry." She nodded. I looked at the two beasts. "I'm going to need it to rain, so my Jellicent can use Acid Armour. Assuming he can use it in rain."

"If not?" she qiestioned.

"I will have to risk jumping into the water."

"That cliff is at least thirty metres below!" Thundurus hissed.

"What is that in feet?" Roxie asked.

"About a hundred feet..."

"Are you serious? You can't risk that! Your intestines will explode!"

"I don't care. I'm willing to risk it." I stared blankly into her eyes. I looked at the Pokémon. "I grew balls a long time ago and now's my chance to show it. I, Marlon Sean Seaton will show the world that I am brave."

"And I, Roxie Helen Ledbetter will be there with you the whole way."

I looked at her. "Thanks."

She nodded. "No problem."

I unclipped Jacob's pokeball from my belt and looked at it. "Go, Jacob!" The light blue and white jellyfish materialised. He looked at me questioningly. "Listen, Jacob. This is important. Landorus still wants me dead and the only way I do this is to fake my death. Well, I have an idea. Is it possible for you to disappear in the rain using Acid Armour?"

"Yes… I can disappear in a puddle, if need be."

"Great. That's step one. Step two is, can you catch me as I'm falling?"

"You want me to use Psychic?"

"Of course, but I'll need to disappear as well, so it'll look like I did really jump off the cliff." I nodded. "Oh yes, Roxie is in on this too. In fact, everyone is." I looked at the two beasts. "Let's go." The two beasts nodded and continued along the path. We must have followed them for about thirty minutes.

"We're almost there. Roxie, stay here," Thundurus commanded. She nodded. He stayed behind as well as Icetooth and Onyxwing. I looked at them. It was their cue to make it rain.

I stared up ahead and began to run. On cue, Roxie began to chase me and Jacob used Acid Armour.

"Marlon! NO!" she screamed.

It almost seemed real…

Amongst the rain and thunder, Landorus appeared. He had a giant smirk planted on his face.

I was cold and wet, shivering, but I prevailed.

There it was: the cliff I was supposed to jump off of. I gulped and jumped. The wind and rain blasted in my face. I had to shut my eyes. Just at the last second, I felt a strange feeling. Jacob had used Psychic, on command! He carefully set me down in the water. I submerged.

The water was choppy and murky, and if I didn't hurry and swim, I would be slammed into a rock.

I saw a strage light, so I decided to go and see what it was.

I was runing out of breath, though. I swam back up to the surface and submerged again, following the beautiful light. The beautiful light led me to a cave that somehow had an airpoccket. I surfaced and looked for the light. "Huh? Where'd it go?" I wondered. I sighed and submered again, only to cut myself on a roock.

Shit. I was Sharpedo bait.

* * *

**A/N: hello? Anyone readin this? Do I need to work on something else?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Roxie's POV**

I swear to Arceuus I can't keep up this charade. But I had to, for Marlon's sake. Onyxwing, Icetooth and I looked over the cliff. Landoruswas laughing maniacally, with a huge smirk on his stupid face, teeth bared as well. I noticed blood floating towards the surface...

I wanted to scream, but I this would give my position away.

"So, you thought you would get away with killing me… hmm?" a familiar voice said. I turned around. Perched upon his trusty Unfezant, Wind, was Marlon. He was wielding an eighteenth-century looking gun. Where he found it, who knows, but it was good for him to find it! "Leave me alone, or I will shoot you." He cocked the gun. Landorus stopped laughing and started backing off. "You promise?"

"I-I promise…" the feline chuffed. "Come on Thundurus, Tornadus, let's go."

"Thank you…" Marlon and I said in unison. The three beasts nodded and floated back up into the clouds, disappearing. The rain stopped and the clouds dissipated. A loud sound echoed in the distance, but it wasn't thunder. It sounded like an ocean liner.

"Marlon… your arm."

"Yeah, I know," he said as Wind landed on the ground. He jumped off her.

"Where did you find that gun?" I asked. "It looks eighteenth century."

"It was weird… I saw a strange light down below, so I followed it… and I found a treasure chest full of valuable things, including this. I have no idea if it works or not…"

"Probably not, since it's been in the ocean for so long." I looked at it. "Looks like something Lenora or Hawes can restore. Oh yeah, I thought I heard an ocean liner's foghorn."

"I thought I was the only one. Should we follow it?"

"I think we should!" I agreed. I looked at my tattered shirt. "Oh, but my shirt… I'm showing sooo much." I blushed.

His face turned red a little. "Y-you're fine."

"Okay. Say, where are Icetooth and Onyxwing? They seemed to have disappeared…" I wondered. I looked around and saw that they were hiding behind a tree. "Guys… no need to be scared." The two scared Pokémon walked around the tree and up to me. "It's all right. This item, called a gun, no one can shoot it because it's been in the ocean for so long." They looked at it for the longest time.

"Listen…" Onyxwing squawked. "We want to come with you guys."

"Yes. I would like to see the world beyond this area." Icetooth nodded. "What Marlon described in a short period of time sounds amazing…"

"Yes. I'm curious about humans." The Archeops tried to open his beak to form a smile, but wasn't successful. It looked stupid, but funny at the same time, and maybe a little bit cute, too.

"You know, you'll be sent to René's lab…" I pondered.

"R-René? That nice human I met several seasons ago?" His eyes lit up. "Yes! I don't care!" he squawked. He wrapped his wings around me, kind of like a hug.

"Okay then." I grabbed a pokeball from my belt. I enlarged it, and he immediately tapped it with his beak. He was immediately sucked into the pokeball. It wobbled and clicked. "All right!" The pokeball immediately dissipated.

"Congrats, Roxie!" Marlon clapped. "I guess it's my turn, then?" He grabbed a pokeball from his belt and enlarged it. He set it on the ground. Icetooth walked up and tapped it with his paw. He dematerialised into the capsule. It wobbled and clicked, and dissipated.

"Congrats, Marlon!" I grinned. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his huge arms around me and sucked the life out of me. "Okay Marlon," I gagged. "You can stop hugging me…"

"Oh. Sorry, Roxie." He let go of me. I was finally able to breathe properly. "Come on, let us hurry and catch that ship before it leaves!"

"Right!" he said and nodded.

* * *

**Third person's POV**

Professor Juniper, or René as she known by people she trusts, was sitting at her desk doing paperwork when she heard a noise. She turned around and noticed to pokeballs had arrived.

"Well, I'll be. They're from Marlon and Roxie." She walked over and released the two Pokémon that were in the pokeballs.

The two Pokémon materialised and looked around. The Archeops that she knew tackled her to the ground and play bit her. "René!" the bird said happily.

"O-Onyxwing?" she questioned, blinking.

"Yes! It's me, René!" he squawked. "How I've missed you!"

"I-I've missed you too." She nodded and stood back up. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Icetooth. You must be René, no? Onyxwing wouldn't stop chattering about you and whatever the other person's name is…" The polar bear bowed.

"I see. I think you're thinking of my friend, Émile."

"So that's his name." Icetooth looked around.

"Would you like to come outside?"

"Okay," the two Pokémon agreed.

* * *

**Roxie's POV**

"Weeee!" Marlon and I were sitting on his Mantine, Tyne. "This is very exhilarating!"

"I know!" he agreed. He looked at my face. I felt sick. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel that great…"

"Do what I told you to do, don't look down, and look out towards the horizon." I nodded and did what he said. I breathed in and out slowly and looked out towards the horizon. Some Alomomolas seemed to enjoy our company, splashing in and out of the water.

The ocean liner was just within our reach. "Now, fly up!" Tyne ascended into the air and landed on the boat, exhausted.

Random people started looking at us. "Is that? No way! It's Marlon! It's Roxie! I want their autographs!" various people said.

That's when security noticed us. "Oi!" someone from security shouted. "What the hell are you doing on this boat? You are not authorised to be on this boat!"

"Sir…" I walked up slowly and knelt down. "We've been stranded for about four days and we could use a _proper _bath, food, clothes and water. Just look at my shirt, sir! My b-bra is showing!" I blushed. "Surely people have been looking for us! Don't you _know _who I am?" I glared at the officer.

"Um no… I don't believe anyone's been looking for you, at least not that I know of. No one has reported you guys missing."

"What?" I snapped. "How the hell!" I clenched my fists. Of course, I wasn't telling the truth. I had told Billy Jo and Nicky that we were going to be away for a while.

"And could we have some pills for seasickness?" Marlon shot back at the officer. "And maybe a bed? If you don't compromise, I'll shoot you." He cocked the gun.

"Y-yes sir!" the officer responded instantly.

"The name's Marlon, the gym leader of Humilau City."

"And the name's Roxie, the gym leader of Virbank." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

The officer nodded and ran off, probably to go tell the captain.

* * *

"Damn Marlon; that was a smart move." I stared out the window. "Are you sure you don't want some of this?"

"No… I don't like alcohol…" he sighed. "It makes me throw up."

"Well, that's a damn good reason not to drink it. You don't like doing anything crazy, other than jumping off that cliff; do you?" I asked.

"Not really, no… I don't like drugs and stuff like that."

"Hmm, all right, more for me…" I poured some more wine into my glass. I accidentally read the label aloud, "Bordeaux, 1995."

"Don't drink too much of that," he said with concern. His voice was smoother than molasses. I shuddered. His voice turned me on.

"All right, Marlon."

I approached him and stared at him. "W-what?" he asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your voice turns me on."

"Well, that's good to know…"

I continued to stare at him. "You _know _you want to."

"I think you've had too much to drink," he said worryingly. "I don't trust anyone who's had too much alcohol…"

"Shirt off, _now,_" I demanded. He gasped and fell off the bed.

"Ow…" he moaned. I jumped on top of him. "Roxie, get off!" he yipped.

"I'm afraid not." I put my mouth on his lips and kissed him. He squirmed but he seemed to be easing a bit. "Quit squirming."

"Ro –"

"Shut up and kiss me." I stuck my tongue down his mouth, so that he would shut up. He eventually relaxed and started to kiss me. I stopped kissing him when I realised he was having an asthma attack. Even if I was drunk, I knew exactly what was happening.

I ran over to the desk where we put all of our stuff. I grabbed his inhaler and handed it to him. He put it in his mouth and pushed the button. He relaxed.

"I'm sorry that keeps happening…" he really sounded apologetic.

"No… I-I don't care," I slurred slightly. "D-do you want to go further?"

"Not really… b-but I do love you." He blushed. "Give me some of that wine."

"Okay." I walked over to the bottle and handed it to him. He took a swig from it.

"This is really gooood." He took another swig from it. "Okay… l-let's do it." He stared at me. His face flushed from the alcohol. I nodded and smirked.

I finally get into his damn pants.

* * *

"Ugh…" I woke up the next day, with a headache. "Bad hangover…"

"Urgh… my head," Marlon woke up, grunting. "What the hell happened last night?"

"I-I don't know. I don't remember." I noticed that we weren't wearing any clothes, but luckily, there were covers over us. "D-did we _do _it?"

"I-I guess so." His face turned paler than the full moon.

"Umm… well, that's pretend that didn't happen."

"Okay… t-that's a good idea." He nodded.

* * *

**A/N: lol well, it's about time, no?**


End file.
